powercruncharchivefandomcom-20200215-history
Speed
Speed Speed in simple terms is simply how fast a character can move in a set period of time. There are four types of speed, all of which should be noted on the pages of a certain character or vehicle when possible. The first is Travel Speed which is basically how fast one can move via long, drawn out or strenuous movement (such as flying or running). The second variant is Combat Speed also known as Jumping Speed, Dashing Speed, Blitzing Speed and a myriad of different names. This is the speed a character moves when they are in close proximity to their target via dashing jumping leaping etc, this is faster then Travel Speed as it is the character using their own power to propel themselves rather then flying or running as this can be stamina draining and prevents the character moving at full speed for long periods. Next up we have Attack Speed which is simply how fast a character's given attack moves. Finally we have Reaction Speed or Thinking Speed, it's quantifiable by finding the speed a character thinks, reacts or moves within a one medial radius of their epicenter. This is faster then the others as we can think and react faster then we move or dash, especially in fight or flight situations. For more information feel free to view our video on the subject The Combat Speed Fallacy The Combat Speed Fallacy is an often flawed argument commonly used by downplayers believing that it's entirely possible for all three forms of speed are completely separate from one another and not influence each other at all (With the obvious exception of Attack Speed). An example of this is the claim that a character's speed might not matter if it is of a certain criteria. An example of this is a character has FTL Travel Speed but since that is only movement it wouldn't scale to combat speed or reaction speed and thus is unusable in a debate. This is obviously preposterous as if it did not scale to the character's reaction speed that character would be unable to see where they are going and slam into practically anything in their way. Travel and Combat Speed Tiering Sub-Human Speed (0 - 2 m/s) Human/Peak Human Speed (2 - 12.42 m/s) Superhuman (12.43 - 89.3 m/s) FTE (89.4 - 220 m/s) Subsonic (Mach 0.65 - 0.99) Speed of Sound: (Mach 1) Supersonic (Mach 1.1 - 4.9) Hypersonic (Mach 5 - 9.9) High Hypersonic (Mach 10 - 99.9) Massively Hypersonic ( Mach 100 - 8,809.9) Sub-Relativistic (1% - 9.9% c) Relativistic (10% - 99% c) Light Speed (1 c) Faster Then Light (1.1 - 999 c) MFTL (1,000 c - 999,999 c) MFTL+ (1,000,000 c+) Nigh Omnipresence Omnipresence Reaction Speed As mentioned in the introductory paragraph Reaction Speed is quantified by finding out how fast an organism reacts to external stimuli or moves to one medial radius from it's epicenter. To measure Reaction Speed we have Reactions measured in the surprisingly mundane method of seconds, this luckily does not require much time to explain so let's move on. Reactions Speed Tiering 1 Second = 1 second (1s) 1 Decisecond = One tenth of a second (.1s) 1 Centisecond = One hundredth of a second (.01s) 1 Millisecond = One thousandth of a second (.001s) 1 Microsecond = One Millionth of a second (.000001s) 1 Nanosecond = One Billionth of a second (0000001s) 1 Picosecond = One Trillionth of a second (00000001s) 1 Femtosecond = One Quadrillionth of a second (.000000000000001s) 1 Attosecond = One Quintillionth of a second (.000000000000000001s) 1 Zeptosecond = One Sextillionth of a second (.0000000000000000000001s) 1 Yoctosecond = One Septillionth of a second (.000000000000000000000001s) Category:How to Versus